Blindsided
by IheartTigger7
Summary: Read to find out! BaleySlash...if you don't like it don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is going to be a Baley fanfiction, if you can't deal with it then I'd say stop reading here. I'm adding a few people to this story from my life, I hope you enjoy it!**_

_"The only thing worse than not being with the one you love... is knowing that you can never see them again."_

**Brooke sat on the plane staring at a picture of her and the only girl she had ever loved, she wiping a few stray tears away and then carefully placed the picture back where she had taken it from. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but hope she'd see her in her dreams.**

_Dream..._

_A sixteen year old Brooke walked into the locker room wearing her soccer uniform looking for her girlfriend, but suddenly stops when she spots her turned around pulling her uniform over her head a few feet away._

_"Hey." says Brooke smiling from ear to ear when she looks up at her with her soft brown eyes _

_"Hey." she says as she pulls her uniform fully over her head and then turns to greet Brooke with a soft kiss_

_"So I was thinking after our game today we could go out...just us." _

_"Brooke." looks up at her while putting her dark brown hair up in a ponytail, "You know how much I'd like to do that...but we should really go out with the rest of the team to Sarah's."_

_Nods, "I know..." gets closer to her, "But I was thinking..." leans in closer to her face just inches from her lips causing her to back up into the lockers,"That maybe you and me could use a little alone time."_

_"Ugh, ugh." gulps, "Maybe...maybe just this one time we could skip the team dinner."_

_Brooke now smiling, "I knew you'd begin see it my way." pulls away_

_Shakes her head, "It's quite unfair when you do that to me." _

_Looks back at her, "You mean like when you do that adorable puppy dog face that cracks me everytime?"_

_Smiles, "Hey, it's not my fault that I'm so damn adorable." _

_"And I can't help that I'm so damn hott." laughs Brooke as runs away _

_"Don't you dare think you're going to get away from me that easily Brooke Davis!" she yells as she catches up to her _

_"I'd never dream of it." says Brooke laughing as she gets spun around_

_"Good, but we have to get out there to warm up, or we're not going to be able to play." _

_"Alright, well go grab your bag I'll wait here for you." says Brooke_

_Smiling, 'If you score them..."_

_"You'll stop them." finishes Brooke laughing as she watches her retreating form, "I love you Marne Carter."_

_Stopping and poking her head around the corner she smiles widely showing the freckles that lay across her face, "I love you too Brooke Davis."_

_End Dream..._

**Rubbing her eyes she sits up in her seat and pulls another picture out of her, Marne, and Lucas from her bag and suddenly feels more tears coming as her eyes connect with the brown ones that she'd do anything to see to just one more time. Closing her eyes she begins to remember the day that Lucas moved away to North Carolina, she needed him so badly right now...only he would be able to understand.**

**"What am I suppose to do without you?" she whispers to herself as she pulls the frame to her chest and lays back against the seat wiping more tears away **

_"That's when I realized that it was never going to be just us again..."_

**Ok I know confusing...but it is going to be Baley but not right away Brooke is going to have a lot of things to deal with and she's going to need Haley, Lucas and others to be there for her. I love reveiws so tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Do you remember how we met?

**Thank you guys for all the reveiws! Heres chapter two I hope you enjoy it.**

_"...even though it wasn't meant to be...I damn well wish it had been..."_

As her eyes searched Tree Hill's small airport for Lucas, she suddenly noticed him holding a sign that said B. Davis a few yards away.

"Lucas!" yelled Brooke as she made her way over to him with her bags

"Brooke...how are you I haven't seen you since the..." but he stopped when he noticed the tears, "God Brooke I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Lucas...I'm going to have to stop breaking down like this whenever I think about her." said Brooke as she held onto him

"You loved her Brooke...we both did." said Lucas as he rubbed her back

Brooke just nodded as he held her for a few more minutes.

"It's going to get easier Brooke..."

"It's so hard to think like that right now...the pain I'm feeling right now doesn't seem like it's going to go away." looks up at him, "It's everytime I sleep that I dream about her, everytime I hear her name that I feel my heart race, and everytime I think about..." sighs, "I can feel my heart shatter again" shakes her head, "I don't think it's ever going to be easier."

"I know Brooke, I wish this had never happened...I wish I could've been there for you guys." wipes Brooke's tears away

"You were Luke." said Brooke

"I know...I just wish I had been there for you the whole time."

Nodding,"Can we get out of here before I break down infront of all of these people again."

Laughs a little, "Anything you want pretty girl." picks up her bags and leads her out to his truck

"Lucas do you remember when me and Marne first met?" asked Brooke as they were driving

"Was that the day I promised you I'd teach you how to ski..."

Laughs, "But then ditched me to ski with Peyton, yeah."

"Hey, I said I was sorry seven years ago!" said Lucas, "Just think, if I hadn't you wouldn't have met Marne."

"I know Luke, calm down I was just seeing if you remembered." said Brooke laughing at his face

Shaking his head, "Yeah...I remember."

Closes her eyes, "I'll never be able to thank you enough for ditching me that day." said Brooke as she heard a small laugh come from Lucas before she went off into another memory.

_"Hey my names Marne, you must be Brooke." said the very beautiful girl infront of her who was holding her hand out_

_"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Brooke looking up the girl_

_"Your friend Lucas over there, the one that's stolen my friend today." said Marne with slight laugh as she took off her skiing helmet and sat down next to Brooke._

_Looking over at Lucas and Peyton, "Yeah...sorry about that he's quite smitten with her."said Brooke laughing _

_"I can tell, but anyway he was telling us about how he was going to teach you how to ski..." looks at him and Peyton flrting up a storm, "But it doesn't look like that's going happen...so I decided I was going to teach you instead." said Marne smiling widely at Brooke_

_"Why would you want ot do that?" asked Brooke curiously as the girls smile got even wider_

_"Well for starters, I have no one else to ski with." looked at Brooke and smiled when she saw her dimples showing, "and just because we both got ditched, it doesn't mean we should have to sit around here the rest of the day._

_Brooke just nodded as she unknowingly continued to stare at the girl infront of her._

_Eyeing her weirdly, "Do I have something on my face?" asked Marne_

_Shaking her head as she heard Marne's voice again she realized she had been staring, "No...I just noticed that your freckles really bring out your eyes." answered Brooke honestly_

_"Thank you..." said Marne as she began blushing under Brooke's intense stare._

_Smiling even bigger now, "So...how are we going to do this?" asked Brooke_

_"What do you mean." said a confused Marne _

_"You teaching me how to ski." laughed Brooke_

_"Oh...yeah that..." said Marne blushing even more now_

Opening her eyes when she felt the car jerk to a stop, knowing they were at his house she turned to see Lucas looking at her with a worried expression.

"Lucas...I'm fine." said Brooke

"Fine, but if you need to talk I'm always here for you..." said Lucas

"I know Lucas...it's just...it's just to hard right now." said Brooke

Nodded in understanding, "Well Nathan and my friend Haley, the one I've been telling you about are coming for dinner tonight, I think you're really going to like her." said Lucas as he grabbed her bags and carried them into the house

"So where am I staying?" asked Brooke

"Second door on the right." said Lucas as he pointed up the stairs

Nodding, "Thank you Lucas...I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too Brooke." said Lucas as he hugged her small frame and closed his eyes remembering all the time that they had spent together, and wondering just how everything had gotten so messed up.

_"And then, something happened. I let go. Lost in oblivion. Dark and silent and complete. I found freedom. Losing all hope was freedom." Fight Club_

**Well I hope you liked it, I know no Baleyness yet but it will come. Read & Review! 3**


	3. I'll never love anyone like I love you

**Here's chapter three for you guys! Thank you for all the reveiws and I hope you like this.**

_"Love is the sweetest of dreams and the worst of nightmares."_

As I laid on my bed just staring at the ceiling letting the memories come flooding back me, memories of our first kiss, the first time she told me she loved me, the first time we made love, and then the day she came to me tears in her eyes and told me she had cancer. I held her and told her everything would be alright, even when we knew it wouldn't. I closed my eyes hoping the tears would go away and that the pain in my heart would make me numb so that I wouldn't have to feel anything anymore. I loved her, always would, and that was the hardest part. I faught with my self constantly on whether or not I should be happy that I had, had true love even if it was for a short while, or whether I should be angry, angry with god for taking the only person who had ever truely loved me away from me. Still no able to find and answer I closed my eyes and drifted off for a bit...

_"Hey..." whispered Lucas as he walked towards her wrapping his arms around her slender body_

_She didn't even know whether or not she answered him back, all that mattered was that she was gone. She was gone, her Marne was gone and she was never going to come back. She felt the soft cloth of his dark black suit against her black dress as he held her while she sobbed, she had been so thankful for him being there those last few months. Those last few months that she'd had with her had been the worst, she faught so hard to stay, to stay with me, but her soft brown eyes slowly began to lose the shine that they had always carried, and her smile became much less frequent, but when she did smile for one reason or another her freckles would line across her face just perfectly causing a glimpse of that brightness to appear again. Brooke had always loved those moments when she would see her beautiful smile again. Shaking her head she slowly realized something._

_"Lucas, I forgot to tell her I loved her before we left." said Brooke freaking out as she pushed him away_

_"What are you talking about Brooke, you said it many times." said Lucas grabbing her by her arms attempting to calm her down_

_"Not before we left Lucas!" said Brooke sobbing as Lucas's protective arms pulled her close, "I need to go back there." whispered Brooke into Lucas's chest as she felt warm tears fall down her cheeks, "Please take me back there Lucas." begged Brooke_

_"Of course Brooke." said Lucas, "I'm just going to check on Mr. and Mrs. Carter and then we'll leave ok." _

_Nodding slowly as she heard Lucas talk about Marne's parents, "Thank you." whispered Brooke_

_20 minutes later..._

_The car pulled to a stop in the graveyard as Brooke slowly got out of the car and made her way to Marne's gravestone._

_Falling to her knees next to the grave Brooke broke into a fit of tears, "Why'd she have to leave me?" cried Brooke as Lucas watched the scene unfold a few feet away, "Why god, why did you have to take her?" yelled Brooke _

_"Brooke..." trailed Lucas as he came up behind her_

_"I love her so much Lucas." cried Brooke as she passed her hand across the engraving on her stone._

_Putting his hand on her shoulder hoping to comfort her, "I know you did Brooke, everyone knows you did." said Lucas_

Coming out of her dream state as she heard Lucas knock her door.

"Brooke?" asked Lucas as he opened the door to see her on the bed, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." answered Brooke as she wiped her tears away, "I was just thinking about some things." said Brooke as she got up off of the bed

Nodding, "Well dinners ready and Nathan and Haley are going to be here any minute, I just wanted to let you know." said Lucas

"Thank you Lucas, I'll be down in a minute I just have a few more things that I wanted to unpack." said Brooke as she watched Lucas nod and then slowly shut the door

Walking over to her bed she opened up a bag and pulled out pictures of her and Marne, as she began placing them around her room her mind floaded back to about two months before Marne passed away.

_Brooke held tightly to the soccer ball she held in her hands as she knocked on Marne's bedroom door, the knock was slow, almost as if Brooke could knew. Marne's voice was soft and low as she told Brooke to come in. As she opened the door, she was met with a pair of very sad eyes that belonged to her very sickly looking girlfriend laying in her bed._

_Walking towards her, "The ugh...the team signed this for you." said Brooke as she handed the ball over to her_

_laughing slightly, "Thank you." smiled Marne as she placed the ball signed by all her St. Lawrence teammates on the dresser beside her_

_Smiling, "So how are you feeling, any better?" asked Brooke_

"_The same." confessed Marne, feeling bad for breaking the hopefulness that lingered in her voice._

"_I don't understand why this has to happen to you!" cried a frustrated Brooke, "You don't deserve this." whispered Brooke as she climbed into the bed cuddling close to Marne_

_"No one does Brooke." said Marne as she wrapped her arms around her_

"_I don't want you to die." said Brooke softly, "I don't want you to leave me, I love you to much."_

"_I don't want to have to leave you either Brooke." whispered Marne as she kissed the top of Brooke's head smelling her shampoo, "I love you so much Brooke." whispered Marne as she leaned down and captured Brooke's lips with her own_

_"Mmmmm Marne...I don't think we should being doing this." said Brooke as she felt Marne's tongue slide into her mouth_

_"Please Brooke, I want this so badly." said Marne in a lustfull voice as her hand slowly slid up Brooke's shirt_

_"Oh ggg...god." moaned Brooke as she felt Marne's tongue exploring her mouth_

_Smiling into the kiss, "I knew you'd begin to see it my way." said Marne laughing as she remembered Brooke doing something similar to her when they were younger, but suddenly stopped quickly as she felt Brooke's hand creeping up her thy. "Brooke..."_

_"You could get me to do anything, you know that." whispered Brooke as she carefully began to pull Marne's pajama top off, and then worked her way pushing the bottoms down as well_

_"Not fair." murmered Marne as Brooke continued to kiss her, "You still have all your clothes on."_

_Smiling, "I think we can take care of that." said Brooke as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it onto the ground so it could join Marne's pajamas_

_"Grinning from ear to ear, "I think I can help with the rest of that." whispered Marne huskily as she unclasped Brooke's bra and slowly pushed her sweatpants off as well_

_"I love you Marne." whispered Brooke bringing her hand up Marne's thy as she kissed her way up Marne's body_

_"Oh god, I've missed this so much Brooke." whimpered Marne as she felt Brooke's fingers slide between her legs_

_"I've missed it too." murmered Brooke as she leaned down capturing Marne's lips with her own_

_"I love you Brooke." cried Marne a few minutes later as she climaxed beneath Brooke_

_"I'll never love anyone like I love you." whispered Brooke awhile later to a fast asleep Marne as she lay under the covers holding her close._

Opening her eyes she quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head checking herself in the mirror before she headed down the stairs .

'Ding, Dong'

"Brooke can you get that, I have my hands full." yelled Lucas from the kitchen

"Yeah, one second." yelled Brooke as she made her way to the door opening it to find a very attractive women standing there

Smiling, "Hi I'm Haley, you must be Brooke, Lucas has told me so much about you." said Haley as she extended her hand out to Brooke

"Nice to meet you Haley." said Brooke smiling

_"Within you, I lose myself. Without you, I find myself...searching to be lost again."_

**See the Baley will come! lol I promise...just not right away. I hope you enjoyed this so read and review!**


	4. Meeting Haley

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long I've just been really busy with soccer and school but here's chapter 4 I hope you like it:)**

_"Please know that I'm forever changed because of who you are and what you've meant to me."_

Smiling, "Hi I'm Haley, you must be Brooke, Lucas has told me so much about you." said Haley as she extended her hand out to Brooke

"Nice to meet you Haley." said Brooke smiling

"Hey Nate, Haley come on in." says Lucas as he comes around the corner

"Where should I put this?" asked Nathan as he came in pulling off his hat as he pointed to the cake Haley had made

"Just put it on the oven." answers Haley laughing at Nathan's hat hair

"Haley could you and Brooke set the table, I kind of wanted to talk to Nate about something." asked Lucas

"Ugh yeah sure, come on Brooke we musn't hear the boys gossip." laughs Haley as she takes Brooke's hand and leads her into the kitchen

As they're setting the table Haley notices Brooke's off in her own world.

"Hey, ugh are you ok?" asks Haley

"Ugh yeah I was just thinking about something...someone." sighs Brooke as Haley had snapped her back into reality

"I'm ugh sorry about Marne, Brooke." looks up at her, "I know I didn't know you or her, but Lucas would tell me about you guys all the time, I'd kill to have loved somebody as much as you guys loved eachother."

"I'll always love her, it's not a past tense thing." snaps Brooke as she fiddles with the silverwear on the table not wantingt o make eye contact with Haley

"Yeah...that's what I meant...I didn't mean anything by it." stutters Haley

**"**It's fine, I'm sorry I snapped like that..." whispers Brooke

"I wish I could say that I understood what you're going through, but I've truly never lost anyone really close to me like that."

As Brooke was about to say something back Lucas and Nathan walk in.

"Hey...Brooke are you ok?" asked Nathan

"Jesus!" yells an agitated Brooke, "Why do you guys keep asking me that, you know I'm not ok!" yells Brooke as Lucas rushes to her side

"Brooke..." says Nathan trying to apologize

"No Nathan, I really don't want to talk about." turns to Lucas, "I'm gonna go to my room, I'm not feeling so well." says Brooke as Lucas just nods

Up in her room curled up on her bed clutching to her favorite picture of her and Marne.

'knock, knock'

"Lucas, I really just want to be alone." says Brooke

"Brooke...it's not Lucas"

"Haley!?" turns to look at her, "What are you doing up here?"

"I came to apologize, I shouldn't have brought it up to begin with." said Haley as she made her way over to sit down on the bed

"I'm really sorry for snapping like I did down there...it just hurts so much, it just made everything feel so real again..." sighes Brooke as she places the picture back on her nightstand

"You know, I'm not really that hungry anymore." looks at Brooke, "Do you want to go for a walk we could stop by the high school, I need to pick up some papers I left there."

"Yeah...sure." says Brooke happy to be able to get out of the house

smiles, "Don't forgot to grab a hat and gloves." says Haley as she walks down the stairs to wait for Brooke

Fifteen minutes later...

"So are you and Nathan...like a couple?" asked Brooke kicking the snow as they made their way towards the school

laughs, "No, we're just really good friends." sighs, "I've never really thought of him in that way before."

"I know what you mean, Lucas and I are the same way."

"I know you probably don't really want to talk about it, but I was just wondering...how did you guys end up together?" asked Haley as she looked at Brooke's delicate features

smiles, "It's a pretty long story, because when we met we both went to two totally different school." looks at Haley and the puts her hands in her pocket

"We've got time." says a curious Haley

laughs, "Well you see we met the day Lucas was supposed to teach me how to ski..."

_Flashback..._

_"Another year of us ruling the school." laughs Brooke as her and Lucas make their way to her locker arms linked_

_laughs, "Ahhh queen Brooke, I see the arrogant side of you is still going strong." _

_slaps is arm, "I'm just telling the truth, I mean come on you have Alexis Cotter and her skanky cheerleading squad droolin_g_ all over you."_

_"It doesn't matter." says Luacs as he takes her books for her, "I have Peyton." finishes Lucas_

_"Ah yes Blondie, how is she lately?" asked Brooke _

_laughs, "She's good." looks down at her, "Now are you going to ask about Marne, or am I going to have to just accidently slip her into our conversation." jokes Lucas as he watches Brooke's face turn bright red_

_"Lucas!" cried Brooke as he continued lauging at her_

_"Why don't you just admit that you liek her Brooke." _

_"I'm not gay Lucas!" hissed Brooke as she pulled him into an empty classroom_

_"Sure you aren't."_

_"I'm not!" shakes her head, "And anyway even if I was it wouldn't matter, she goes to Chazy."_

_smiles, "Actually...according to Peyton who was very upset last night she now goes to Beekmantown..."_

_"But...but that's...this is...Lucas why didn't you tell me!" yells Brooke as she hits him again_

_"Hey, I just found out last night!" laughs, "And since you don't like her and all I figured it wasn't that important." smiles Lucas as he watches Brooke mouth FK YO to him and then bolt to the bathroom to check herself out_

_looking down cursing Lucas's exhistance Brooke slams into someone and falls over_

_"Fk." says Brooke as she begins picking up her papers_

_"Sorry, I'm kind of a wall...I guess it has to do with being a sweeper and all." says the girl as she bends down to help Brooke_

_"Sweeper?" asks Brooke not recognizing it to be Sarah her sweeper and freezing once she realizes who it is_

_"Yeah, I'm new here I use to play for the chazy team." answers Marne when she picks up a paper with Brooke's name on it, "Brooke?"_

_looks up, "Ugh yeah wow you go here now?"_

_"Yeah, my dad wanted me to play for a better team so that I could get a scholarship to St. Lawrence." says Marne standing up and handing Brooke her papers_

_"Oh." was all Brooke could get out_

_smiles, "So ugh I have no idea where I'm going, could you maybe help me out?" asked Marne_

_End flashback..._

"So she ended up at your school?" asks Haley

"Yeah, I was so happy." answered Brooke

"Oh we're here, I'll be right back." says Haley as she unlocks the door and goes in leaving Brooke to wander around and as she does so she see the soccer feild which causes memories to come flooding back

_Flashback..._

_"Marne!" yelled Brooke as she watched Marne clear the ball up the feild to Sarah, "Sarah number 22 on hard!" yelled Brooke to Sarah as she skillfully chipped the ball over the other teams head to her_

_"Shot!" yelled Ashley the right wing, as Brooke wound up a scored winning the game after a double overtime in the last 2 minutes and 43 seconds sending them into the sectionals as the number one team_

_"Good game Brooke." said Marne as she came up behind Brooke_

_smiles, "You too."_

_"Hey would you stay after and help me put away the equipment?" asked Marne_

_"Yeah I'm just going to go put my stuff in my car I'll be right back." said Brooke as she made her way to her car_

_Ten minutes later..._

_"Marne?" yelled Brooke as she looked around the turf_

_"Ugh yeah, over here." yelled Marne as she put her hair down and ran her hair through it making it practically perfect again, "Could you grab the ball bag and bring it over here."_

_"Where do I put them?" asked Brooke as she got over there_

_"Ugh just go right in there and I'll be right in." _

_As Brooke did so she suddenly felt her body being slammed up against the wall of the building and soft warm lips crushing her own._

_"Mar...Marne."_

_"Brooke, you know you want this just as much as I do." whispered Marne in a deep throaty voice_

_All Brooke did was nod before Marne had attacked her lips again, feeling the heat in her face rising Brooke moaned into Marne's mouth as she felt Marne's tounge run along her bottom lip begging for entrance as Brooke quickly let her in. Soon Marne's hand was making it's way under Brooke's uniform and Brooke was so turned on she just melted into Marne's touch. _

_"God I've wanted you for so long Brooke." moaned Marne as her hand caressed Brooke's breast_

_"You have no idea." whispered Brooke causing Marne to laugh _

_"You're amazing Brooke Davis." laughed Marne_

_End Flashback..._

Shaking that memory from her head Brooke quickly walked back around the school right as Haley was making her way out the door.

"Got them...god you must be really cold your face is beat red." said Haley as she brought her hand to Brooke face, "Wow...you're really hot are you not feeling well?" asked Haley

Brooke just blushed making her face even redder, "I'm fine, trust me." laughed Brooke as they continued their walk

_"If you love someone enough, you can stil hear their laughter when they're gone."_


End file.
